The Tales of Elopement
by LittleRedOne
Summary: You see many boys may have wanted Ginny Weasley, but Ginny Weasley only wanted one boy; one boy she already had. Rated for language. Seamus/Ginny
1. Let's Elope!

**A/N:** This will be three parts. The second part is basically finished I just need to check it over for spelling and grammar so you can expect it soon. Story is rated for the language you'll encounter in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it a bit!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Sorry Tim, but I've got plans already with Seamus. I can't ditch him, he needs to pick out a present for his sister's birthday and made me promise to help," she answered as kindly as she could manage, not wanting to take her annoyance out on him. She had to remind herself it wasn't his fault she'd been asked on so many dates.

"He would wait this long to buy Kayla something," Tim laughed easily at the rejection, turning to leave, and allowing her to return to her dinner.

That was the tenth time she'd been asked to this Hogsmeade weekend since the notice went up Saturday. She knew many others wanted to ask her too –some with honest intentions and some just to see if they could get a yes – but word was slowly spreading around that she was declining invitations yet again so some of them backed off. For just over a year now, she'd declined every invitation to Hogsmeade that had anything other than friendly intentions behind it. Nobody really knew what to think about it. She hadn't accepted a date since she split up with Dean. Everyone had different theories, of course, but only her and one other knew the truth. She'd heard all the rumors going around though and they provided a good laugh every now and then.

There was the one that she was still not over Dean and was holding on to the hope he'd ask her one of these weeks. That one was quite stupid really, she broke up with Dean. If she wanted him, she would have simply not broken up with him. Besides, that was put to rest six months back when he _did_ ask her. She didn't even say anything, just shook her head and walked away.

Then there was the one that she didn't like boys anymore. Apparently while she had been with Dean she decided she liked girls better. This one made her laugh so hard she fell off the bench in front of the whole Great Hall when it reached her ears. To make it even better, some girls even asked her out. She declined them as politely as the boys though. She had no problem with girls liking girls, but just because she didn't want to date the boys who were asking her out it didn't mean she liked girls.

Her favorite had to be the one about how she was sneaking around with a Slytherin 7th year though. Honestly, that would leave her the choices of Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and Zabini. Malfoy openly hates her, Goyle and Crabbe are too stupid to sneak around, and Nott and Zabini wouldn't be caught dead with a 'dirt poor filthy little blood traitor' like her. Of course, going on the other rumor, she could also be sneaking around with Parkinson, Bulstrode, Davis, or Greengrass, but they were just too gross to even consider.

No, none of those were true. And the countless others weren't either. No one could guess the truth; they were very good at hiding. No one would even think the truth were a possibility.

Ginny Weasley was certainly sneaking around – with a 7th year even. No one would think it was a 7th year Gryffindor though. Why would she sneak around with some one in her own house? And who would it be? Ron's her brother so he's out of the question. Dean she already dated, dumped and denied. Harry was chasing after Lisa, a Ravenclaw in his year. Everyone but Hermione knew Neville is in love with Hermione. And Seamus was the Hogwarts flirt. Who said she couldn't date a flirt though?

He may flirt a bit with other girls, but when it came down to it, Seamus Finnigan was all Ginny Weasley's. She had no reason to be jealous. He wanted none of the girls he flirted with but her. And she wanted none of the guys that asked her out but him. You see, many boys may have wanted Ginny Weasley, but Ginny Weasley only wanted one boy; one boy she already had.

The flirting was all part of their cover up. Sure he'd always been a flirt, but when he would get a girl he was seriously interested in, his over all flirting would decrease in great levels and concentrate on her. All he had to do was keep his flirting up and no one would suspect a thing. Plus, he could openly flirt with Ginny and people would just pass it off as normal behavior.

Many people, if they knew, would ask, "Why would they keep themselves a secret? What could possibly be stopping them from telling?" The thing was, during her relationship with Dean, Ginny fell hard for Seamus and Seamus fell equally hard for Ginny. Do you understand the problem that started to develop? When Ginny couldn't deny her feelings for Seamus anymore she quickly broke it off with Dean for any minor reasons she could think of. That same night, Seamus happened upon her in the common room. He originally went down to think, but she was there. Things were said. One thing lead to another. Next thing they knew they were wrapped in each other's arms on one of the couches. The next morning they acted like nothing happened, but both of their insides were having little celebratory parties. Ever since, they'd been a secret couple.

Now lets get back to the present, where they're beginning the same argument they'd had every Hogsmeade trip since they got together; hidden in the corner of the library, speaking in hushed tones.

"Another bloke asked you out Ginny?" Seamus asked in a harsh whisper, as if it were her fault boys liked her.

"Yes Seamus," she sighed. "It was Tim this time."

"Tim as in _Timmy_?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "This is getting ridiculous. At first it was fine, but how many is this for just this week? Ten? Eleven? And let's just top that off with my bloody cousin asking you out now."

"Look love, it's not my fault. We both made the decision not to tell anyone about us before. So no one knows I'm spoken for. Besides, you know it's just a game for most of them these days – see if they can get little Ginny to say yes."

"Of course we made that bloody decision!" he hissed, ignoring her last comment. "How would that have looked if the day after you broke up with Dean his best mate was running around holding your hand, carrying your books and bloody well snogging you in the hallways?"

"I know that Seamus," she said calmly. "It's been a year since then though. When are we going to tell people?"

"You know I want to Gin, but Dean's being a prat and still won't get over you. I hope he does soon though, I won't be able to be a good friend much longer at this rate."

"You're being a horrid friend anyways; you're just hiding it from him. Which in reality makes you even more awful," she teased him.

"I'm being serious here Gin. I'm graduating in a few months and you have all of next year to go through with boys asking you out. And I won't be here for it. Who knows what will happen," he said showing immense amounts of uncertainty.

"Seamus Finnigan. You know I love you. No other boy is going to change that. You'll be stuck with me forever if I have my way."

"Forever?" he asked with a goofy grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Well," she blushed, "that's not really up to just me, but I will love you forever."

"Then let's get married Princess," he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You'll love me forever. I'll love you forever. Let's get married."

"You're seriously asking me to marry you?" she asked to make sure she wasn't suddenly hard of hearing.

"Yes, hold on." He turned and dug into his bag and emerged moments later holding a little box up to her. "Will you marry me?" She nodded and breathed out a, "yes" as he opened up the box; she inhaled deeply at the ring inside. It was a heart shaped solitaire diamond set in a gold band. It was simple and beautiful, perfect for her.

"Oh Seamus. This is lovely." She quickly made sure no one was around before she kissed him deeply and pulled away laughing. "I was _not_ expecting this love."

"Well good, it would have ruined it a bit if you had been," he grinned. "I did have something else planned, but I think this worked out wonderfully."

"When do you want to get married?" she asked, awe in her voice as she said the words. She was trying to wrap her head around it all. It wasn't just some spur of the moment thing, he'd had a ring and a plan.

"Whenever works for you Princess. Right after your graduation? I expect your mum will want to help plan the whole thing. I know when your brother got married you said that she lives for these kinds of things."

"Oh great," she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I won't want anything mum plans."

"Maybe you can talk her into letting you plan it yourself," he suggested.

"Let's get married," she said suddenly.

"Uh, Gin, we already decided that," he told her, confusion evident in his voice.

"No, I mean let's get married tonight, right now," she said excitedly.

"You mean elope?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "Gin, no one even knows we're together. How would you explain when they wake up and you're married?"

"It doesn't matter," she brushed off his worries. "You said whenever works for me. Right now works for me."

"You're right Princess I did," he laughed at her logic. "Go change in to some clothes you'd want to be married in and I'll meet you outside of the common room in twenty minutes."

That said they headed back to the common room to change. After meeting up Ginny snuck them out of the castle through a passageway Fred and George had shown her in her before their departure and called for the Knight Bus to take them to the Ministry. Surely someone there could marry them.

After asking many questions and spending a good chunk of time searching, they found some one to marry them. The ceremony was quick and simple and they were on the way back out the door in no time. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. Well, he was always Mr. Finnigan, but she was a newly named Mrs. Finnigan; Ginevra Finnigan.

"What would you like to do next _my lovely wife_?"

"We're in the heart of London on a Friday night. Let's find a nice Muggle club and celebrate with people. We don't have to know them to have fun," she grinned.

"Sounds brilliant Princess."

They spent several hours dancing and having a good time in Muggle London. They celebrated with anybody who looked their way and regaled anyone who asked with the story of the secret relationship and elopement. Their audience ate up the story and they felt like they were on top of the world. Reluctantly, the night had to end and they called the Knight Bus and got dropped back off in Hogsmeade.

"You know love, we're supposed to spend our wedding night together," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"What are you suggesting Mrs. Finnigan?" Seamus grinned at her, loving the idea.

"I'm suggesting we rent a room and stay the night together," she smirked. "As long as we're back in the early morning we'll be fine."

"I'd love to Gin, but I didn't bring much money with me."

"We can go to the Hog's Head," she suggested. "It's cheap. I won't mind. As long as you cast some cleaning charms over the room."

"I don't know very many cleaning charms, but I'll give it a try for my wife."

"Yes, you can try for your wife. I like the sound of that," she grinned.

They made their way into the Hog's Head and rented a room for the night. Seamus quickly cast the charms Ginny suggested and they laid down in bed together.

"You're my husband now. I have a _husband_."

"At least he's a real handsome husband," he teased.

"I wouldn't go that far," she teased back.

"Ouch Gin, way to make your man feel good," he pretended to pout.

"Maybe I can make it up to you then," she said suggestively.

She leaned over and kissed him hard and passionate, leaving no doubts in her intentions with her husband. He eagerly kissed back, pulling her as close as he could. Both ready to enjoy their first night as a married couple properly.

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up now," Seamus said while brushing her hair out of her face.

"Not yet, too early," Ginny mumbled out as an answer, snuggling closer to his side.

"Very early," he nodded, "but we need to be back early remember?"

"Shush and let me sleep love."

"Look Princess, I want to stay here with you just as much as you do. The fact is though; we need to sneak back into the castle before anyone realizes we're gone." Her eyes immediately popped open.

"We really did sneak out and get married then?" He nodded. "I thought that was a dream."

"You don't regret it do you?" he asked nervously, noting that it _was_ a rather rash decision.

"Not one bit love," she smiled up at him. "I just thought it was a lovely dream. I'll gladly take it as reality though." Relief clearly showing on his face, he leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"We really need to get back to the castle before it gets any later," he said when he pulled back.

"Can we come back here later in the day? It is a Hogsmeade day after all."

"Sure Princess, I'll just tell the bartender we'd like to keep the room until the evening."

They made their way down to the bar area and, after a short talk with the bartender, Ginny snuck them back into the castle undetected. They stopped just short of the Fat Lady to say goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you at breakfast love."

"You do know that our secret will very well be out now right Princess? I guarantee someone will notice that ring on your finger. Unfortunately it'll probably be Lavender or Parvati who will be anything but discreet in asking about it."

"If they see it, I'll deal with it. I can make something up if you aren't ready to tell Dean yet." He nodded and kissed her goodbye one last time. She headed to the portrait while he stayed behind to space out their arrivals in case anyone was awake.

He took the time to think about what she just said. Was he really going to keep hiding this from Dean? He was ecstatic to have her as his new wife. He wanted to show her off as his, rub it in the faces off all the boys who've asked her out. Dean was already going to be angry that he'd been dating her secretly. Does he really want to be married to her secretly too? Sighing he headed for the portrait to get some extra sleep, thankful that none of his dorm-mates were awake yet.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will obviously be the scene where everyone finds out. It's definitely rated for it's language. I was in a particularly bad mood when I wrote it and didn't hold back much with language.


	2. In Our Defense

**A/N:** This is an edited version. There is still some bad language, but it isn't as bad as it originally was.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. I do, however, happily own the lovely Tim Lucas.

* * *

Seamus had been spot-on about Lavender and Parvati. They were the first to notice, or at least ask about, the ring on Ginny's finger and, of course, they were the farthest from discreet anyone could ever be.

"Ginny! What's that on your left hand?" Lavender practically shouted across the table.

"I don't believe that's your business," Ginny answered in an attempt to brush her off.

"I think it is," Parvati responded right away. "Where'd you get that? You don't even have a boyfriend!" Parvati did shout that time, drawing attention from the Hufflepuffs behind them.

"A piece of jewelry isn't worth yelling over," she scolded them. "Please try to control yourself."

"It's worth yelling over when it's on that finger," Parvati said, voice only slightly quieter. It didn't matter though because she'd already attracted the unwanted attention.

"No one wears a ring on that finger unless engaged or married." Lavender informed anyone who was listening in a superior tone.

Seamus walked over then, having just entered the Great Hall and, with a determined look on his face, sat beside Ginny. "What's all the hollering about?"

"Ginny's wearing a ring on her left ring finger and won't tell us where it's from," Lavender filled him in quickly.

"Excuse me," a muffled shout came from slightly down the table, followed by the sounds of someone choking. Unfortunately this grabbed the attention of anyone between who hadn't been paying attention and Ginny desperately hoped she could put an end to this before the whole hall was filled in on her personal life. "She's wearing a ring _where_?"

"You heard me right Ron," Lavender smirked, knowing she'd get some answers now that he was involved.

"Who the bloody hell gave you that ring?" he demanded, stalking up the table towards the source of the commotion. Harry and Hermione were close behind and looking like they didn't want to be involved one bit. "You don't even have a boyfriend."

"I did," Seamus answered simply before Ginny could. Other than hearing a few forks hit the table, everyone sat in stunned silence. No one, not even Ginny, had been expecting that.

"Seamus, what are you doing?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Answering questions Princess, I thought that was obvious." He whispered back just as quietly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I must be hard of hearing today," Ron shook his head. "Did you just say _you_ gave her that ring Seamus?"

"He better not have just said that." They turned to see Dean heading up the table, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"I did say that," Seamus nodded.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you gave her that ring?" Dean shouted.

"I mean I bought a ring and offered it to her," Seamus said, oddly calm considering his best mate looked ready to hit him.

"And what's the ring for? You aren't engaged to her are you?" Dean snarled.

"No, we aren't engaged," Seamus answered, quickly casting a wink in Ginny's direction that most people luckily missed.

Dean and Ron both visibly relaxed at that information. Ginny felt bad for them because she knew they weren't going to like what they were about to find out. She couldn't believe Seamus was doing this.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier mate?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, did you have to get us so worked up?" Ron added on.

"I did have to get you worked up." Seamus stood, pulling Ginny with him. No one missed the arm that protectively pulled her into him and no one missed the way she turned and leaned into him like she would _need_ that protection. "There's something you should know."

"What the does _that_ mean?" Ron asked, angry at the vagueness and confusion he was feeling. Lavender and Parvati were hanging on the edge of their seats in excitement, along with most of the hall who, unfortunately, were silently listening in now. How often do they get drama this good?

"It means," Ginny answered this time, taking some on the tension off Seamus, "that I have something I need to tell you. And you probably won't like it."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that bloody ring does it?" Ron frowned.

"It does," she said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Seamus and I got married last night."

"_What_?" The surprised yell came from both Ron and Dean, though the latter sounded far more angry.

"Oh Ginny please tell me you're joking," Hermione pleaded, speaking up for the first time.

"Sorry Hermione," she smiled, "I'm completely serious."

"How the bloody fuck could you do this to me?" Dean hollered, trying to get at Seamus. Luckily Neville had made his way down the table and with Harry's help they held him firmly in place. Seeing Dean was restrained, Ron tried to get to Seamus, his anger coming out now that the shock was wearing off. A few of the nearest Hufflepuffs made a grab for Ron to stop him. Since everyone was ignoring her authority, Hermione desperately turned to the Head table, searching for any teacher who could help stop the inevitable fight. Her spirits were crushed as she saw only Professor Trelawny at the table. Honestly where were all the teachers this time of day? Trelawny wouldn't have any idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry Dean," Seamus said sadly, sounding like he truly meant it.

"Like bloody hell you are," he snapped back. "You knew how I felt about her still and you go and marry the fucking girl behind my back?"

"I know mate, I can't say anything other than I'm sorry."

"Don't call me mate. You're not my damn mate. My mate wouldn't marry my ex-girlfriend when he knew I still had feelings for her. And fuck!" he shouted. "How long have you even been with her?"

Seamus froze at the question. Everything was suddenly making sense to the whole of the Great Hall.

"You have got to be fucking _kidding me_!" Dean yelled when he got no answer, coming to the same realization as everyone else. "Please at least tell me it hasn't been that long!"

"I'm sorry," Seamus said quietly, hanging his head.

"You disgust me." Dean sais harshly.

Ginny squeezed Seamus' hand that still held on to her for comfort. Her own eyes were already fighting to hold in tears from this all. She couldn't believe Seamus would do this for her. She was ecstatic at first, but not any more. Not after seeing the looks on everyone's faces as they whispered with the people sitting nearest them. Everyone but the Slytherins look disgusted with them; the Slytherins just look glad to have some entertainment. Why should they be disgusted though? So what if they hid this from Dean and everyone? Most of them would have done the same thing in their situation. And they were _happy_ together. Why should everyone else be able to ruin what was supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life? With a new resolve, Ginny turned on Dean.

"Where the hell do you get off to ruin my happiness?" she demanded.

"Are you fucking joking?" he nearly laughed. "You're going to try to turn this on me?"

"Yes I bloody well am!" she retorted hotly, her free hand going to her hip. "When I woke up this morning I was deliriously happy and so was my _husband_! Where do you get off ruining that? You need to get your head out of your arse and get over me. You have no chance. I love Seamus. I have since I was dating you still and you will _not_ ruin today for me you stupid _git_!" The whole hall fell silent again at her outburst, anxious to hear another fight. Even Ron and the other counterparts of the trio didn't seem to want to interfere with this one.

"I'll ruin any bloody day of your life I want!" Dean bellowed. Seamus' head snapped up at his volume.

"You'll not be talking to her like that again Thomas," he said threateningly.

"Oh right, because I'm going to listen to your demands." Dean laughed humorlessly before turning back to Ginny. "Why the hell shouldn't I ruin your day?"

"Just get over it you bastard," she snapped, truly annoyed with him. "You're making a ridiculously big deal out of this."

"I'm making a _big deal_? You don't think I have a bloody fucking _reason_ to make a big deal about this?"

"I told you not to talk to her like that," Seamus spoke up again while taking a threatening step towards Dean. Harry and Neville, who had released Dean, stepped slightly in front of him now as if for protection.

"You've no right to tell me what to do Finnigan. I'll talk to the bloody _tramp_ however I want to!" Many eyes widened in unison at that. This wasn't like Dean. He was a carefree, friendly guy. No one had ever seen him worked up like this and it as a startling contrast to his normal attitude.

Seamus didn't care anymore if he was the one in the wrong. He didn't care if Dean had been his best mate for six years. He didn't care if he got a detention every day for the rest of school, or about expulsion. All he cared about was defending his wife.

He growled and made a move for Dean, satisfied as he heard the sound of his fist connecting with Dean's jaw repetitively. The Hufflepuffs quickly scrambled to pull him off, seeing as Neville and Harry each took an unfortunate hit for being in Seamus' way. He struggled against them and only calmed down when Ginny stepped forward and placed one hand on his arm and one on his cheek.

"Calm down love" she said soothingly. "Let's not make this worse then it already is."

"The bloody wanker just called you a tramp and you're telling me to calm down?" he mumbled angrily.

"Please love, just no starting fights."

Seamus sighed, to everyone's surprise. Seamus didn't get too worked up easily, but when he did no one wanted to be in his way – a few Slytherins would be the first to admit it. The fact that she had calmed him down so quickly was amazing. "Alright Princess," he told her. "I'll try, but I can't promise you. If he runs his mouth like that again there will be hell to pay."

"All I ask is for you to try," she smiled. She leaned up to kiss him and he returned it readily. After a moment he tugged his arms out of the others' slackening hold and slipped them around her waist, forgetting everyone who was staring at them.

Ron, who never did handle watching his little sister with boys well, snapped back into action. Though it was more annoyance than anger now he snapped out, "Get off my sister!"

"Ronald!" Ginny scolded, breaking away from Seamus. "He's my husband and he can kiss me if he wants to."

"Why would you do this Ginny?" Hermione asked before Ron could start a pointless argument.

"I love Seamus, Hermione," she answered easily. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes. It's that simple."

"I understand that much," Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to _elope_ though?"

"Yes," was Ginny's simple response.

"Look guys," Seamus sighed, ready to just put this all behind him, "as you've all figured out, we've been together since she broke it off with Dean. We can't help that we fell in love; it's not something anyone has control over. I asked her to marry me yesterday and she said yes. We were going to wait and have a proper wedding after she graduated, but she didn't want to have to deal with her mum's wedding plans and I just wanted to marry her whenever I could."

"Well," Hermione said carefully, "congratulations then."

"Thanks," Ginny said with relief in her voice.

"How can you show approval of this?" Dean asked harshly, his jaw having been fixed up by a Hufflepuff Healer-to-be.

"They're my friends Dean" Hermione told him, drawing herself to her full height in an effort to look confident. "They're happy."

"This is unbelievable," he grumbled.

"Dean, mate, I think it's time to stop. Arguing isn't getting you anything but pain," Neville reasoned.

With a glare to Seamus and Ginny, Dean marched out of the Great Hall, all eyes watching him leave before turning back to the married couple, not wanting to miss anything.

"Don't think this is over Finnigan," Ron warned half-heartedly. He knew he had no control over anything anymore – not like he ever really did – but he wouldn't forfeit so easily. "I'll be writing to the family about this."

"Oh I know it's not over Ron, but thanks for the heads up," Ginny said, smiling sweetly at her brother.

"I wasn't talking to you Ginny!"

"Well, you'd better clarify next time. There are two Finnigans here now," she smirked.

Ron flushed in anger before turning and following Dean's path out of the hall. Neville was the next to say something.

"I won't lie and say I'm extremely happy with either of you right now. I wish this would have all happened differently, but if you're happy who am I to argue? Congrats guys." He clapped Seamus on the shoulder and turned towards Hermione gesturing towards the doors. She nodded and they made their way out as well.

"You have a tough road ahead of you," Harry shook his head. "And so you know Seamus, Mrs. Weasley will hold over you're head the fact that she didn't get to plan a wedding." A grin crossed his face as he leaned forward a bit and quietly said, "If you need some leverage though, I happen to know she eloped too."

He turned and left in the same fashion as the others. A few of their other friends came up to tentatively congratulate them, others just throwing them nasty looks and leaving. They couldn't care less. A lot of the guys who had been asking her out shot jealous looks at Seamus. Only one didn't look upset with him; he actually looked pleased. The last person to have asked her out before she was a married woman. Tim Lucas, a well known 6th year Hufflepuff, who had been helping hold Ron and Seamus back previously. He shocked everyone in the hall, except Seamus and Ginny of course, with his reaction.

"Hey Seamus, Ginny, I thought I'd stop over real quick and say congratulations. Oh, and to say sorry about asking out your girlfriend," he said flippantly. "I obviously didn't know or I wouldn't have."

"I can't blame you Timmy, my wife's a real catch," Seamus grinned, earning a faint blush from Ginny and a chuckle from Tim.

"Welcome to the family Ginny," Tim grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek, shocking the hall again; it wasn't a well known fact that Seamus and Tim were related. Everyone just assumed they were friends.

"Thanks, Tim. I suppose you'll have to put up with me over the holidays now."

"Bloody hell," Seamus said suddenly.

"What's wrong love?"

"You're my wife."

"Well I'm sorry if that's such a problem," Ginny said, clearly offended.

"No," he corrected hastily. "I didn't mean _that_. It's just that husbands and wives live together."

"Oh, I do see a problem in that," she nodded. "We'll have to move in together at one of our houses I suppose."

"Will you be moving in with me then Princess?" Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Our mum's are going to have heart attacks love," Ginny grinned back.

"Forget his mum, Uncle Kyle is going to be going all kinds of nutty," Tim quipped.

"His dad?" she asked. "Really?"

"You've no idea Princess," Seamus shook his head. "He's always telling me how proud he'll be to see me standing at an altar, welcoming a beautiful girl to our family."

"Now that you mention it," Ginny said slowly, "my dad won't be much better. I'm his _only_ girl; he'll probably have had his heart set on walking me down the aisle."

"Have fun telling your parents guys," Tim smirked. "I'd suggest you owl them and ask that they meet you in Hogsmeade today. It's best to tell them in person. If you just tell them via owl you'll get some nasty howlers from both your mums." They both nodded at his advice; he was right.

"Lovely idea Tim," Ginny smiled. "You'll be joining us to meet them too."

"That's what you think," he snorted. "You aren't dragging me into that mess."

"Oh come on. We need a neutral party!"

"Or rather someone on our side," Seamus corrected. "Sorry Timmy, I vote you in."

"Fine," Tim muttered. "You always have gotten me into messy situations."

* * *

_Mum,_

_I need to tell you something; it's very urgent. Can you and Dad meet me in Hogsmeade today? Please be at the Hog's Head at three o'clock this afternoon if you can. There's more privacy there._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Mum,_

_I have some news to tell you and dad both. I'll have to tell you in person though, not through a letter. I need you to meet me in Hogsmeade, at the Hog's Head, at three today. We'll need the privacy. I hope you can make it._

_Please bring dad with you. He needs to hear this too._

_See you soon,_

_Seamus_


	3. Telling Our InLaws

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"Hurry up Timmy. It's ten to three now and you _know_ how my mum is about punctuality. We asked her to meet us and we need to be there before her," Seamus complained to Tim, who happened to be walking exceptionally slow in protest to his involvement.

"Pardon me for not being in a rush to make it for this confrontation," he said dryly. "Honestly, why'd I even let you talk me in to this?"

"Because you're a wonderful cousin," Ginny supplied.

"Yes that _must_ be it," Tim said back sarcastically.

"Maybe it's because you get another free show today?" Seamus suggested with a slight grin.

"That's more likely than her excuse at least," he muttered, picking up his speed.

They made it to the Hog's Head with five minutes to spare. Neither one of them expected their parents before three o'clock on the dot so that gave them a bit of time to prepare themselves. Thankful that it was practically dead inside, they grabbed a booth in the corner and waited for their parents.

"Ginny?"

"Hey mum, thanks for coming," Ginny greeted, standing to hug her mum who she didn't notice come in. She was careful to keep her left hand out of view as she turned to look for her dad. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be along in a moment," she smiled lightly. "Would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sorry mum, this is Seamus. You know, Ron and Harry's dorm mate?"

"Yes, yes the Irish one. Lovely to meet you Seamus."

"You too Mrs. Weasley," he smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"This here's Tim, mum. He's the same year as me, but in Hufflepuff. Seamus and him are cousins."

"Lovely to meet you too Tim."

"Yes, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

Just then the Finnigan's arrived, Mr. Finnigan looking around wearily.

"Over here Aunt Andrea!" Tim hollered, waving his arms around as if the place were packed and she couldn't find him.

"Timmy! I certainly wasn't expecting you here," she said brightly. She came over and enveloped him in a hug before moving on to her son. "Hello Seamus. We've missed you."

"Missed you too mum, dad," he replied, hugging each in turn. "Thanks for coming. You guys can grab a seat. We're just waiting for Mr. Weasley before we start."

"Oh, Weasley? I wondered whom we were with. Hello, I'm Andrea Finnigan; this is my husband Kyle."

"Molly Weasley, pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter Ginny, and my husband should be along shortly."

"Where'd he go anyways mum?"

"We ran in to Ron, Harry and Hermione, dear. Ron seemed to have something important to talk about so your dad stayed behind. I ran ahead to meet you so you'd know we were coming."

Panicked looks quickly crossed the faces of Seamus, Ginny and Tim. They all shared a look before Seamus turned back to their parents. "We'll be starting with out him then."

"Oh my dear boy, he'll be here in minutes," Mrs. Weasley assured him. "Surely you can wait?"

"No mum, we can't," Ginny shook her head. "We have to tell you guys something and I'd rather we told you then dad come in here spewing whatever messed up version of things Ron tells him."

"What've you done now Seamus?" his dad sighed.

"Well this time it's not something _I've_ done, it's something _we've_ done."

"Shouldn't Olivia and Dylan be here too?" his mum asked.

"Nope, I'm not here to tell you any news. I'm simply the elected peace-maker," Tim told her with obvious joy at the fact.

"Peace-maker?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "What exactly do you have to tell us?" Before they could answer a red faced Arthur Weasley angrily stormed through the door.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ginny grabbed for Seamus' hand, squeezing for dear life.

"Dad, _please_," she begged. "Just let me tell mum and Seamus' parents. Then you can explode."

"No Ginevra! What were you thinking? And you!" he said, rounding on who he assumed had to be Seamus by the way she was clutching to him. "You'll be sorry boy!"

Ginny wasn't sure if she should be shocked or afraid. Her dad was a kind man, always the calm one. Him yelling like this was a rare to never occurrence. Mum was the one who yelled. If dad was this bad, mum was going to go mad.

"Don't you yell blame at my son," Mrs. Finnigan spoke up in Seamus' defense. "Whatever's done was both of their faults."

"Oh, I can guarantee you it was your son's idea!"

"DAD!" Ginny yelled, gaining the group's attention again. "I don't know what Ron told you, but this was _not_ Seamus's idea. It was mine."

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is going on?" Mrs. Weasley said before he could respond. "I'm forming some _very_ nasty ideas in my head and I'd like the correct one."

"Well, you see mum, Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan, Seamus and I…"

"They got _married_ last night!" her father finished in her hesitation.

"You got _what_?" both of their mums asked in unison.

"Married mum," Ginny confirmed. "Seamus and I got married last night."

After many, many minutes of both sets of parents lecturing them and Tim trying to back away, only to hit the wall seeing as they were in a corner, they calmed down enough to take turns talking through this.

"_Seamus Finnigan_. I'm ashamed of you!" his mother scolded. "You know better than to run around making rash decisions. I didn't even know you had a _girlfriend_. Please at least tell me she was your girlfriend."

"Ginny never mentioned any boyfriend either," her mum added on thoughtfully.

"Don't worry mum. She's been my girlfriend for the past year."

"A year," Mrs. Finnigan blinked. "You couldn't find time with in a _year_ to tell your own mother about your girlfriend?"

"Actually Aunt Andrea," Tim stepped in, actually trying to fulfill his role of 'peace-maker', "it's nothing personal against you. No one knew they were together. They were a secret couple." With a chuckle he added on, "Heck, I even asked her out myself at dinner yesterday!"

He stopped laughing immediately upon noticing the four glares set on him. There were a few moments of silence as everyone thought of how to continue the conversation with the new information Tim gave up.

"Son, why didn't you tell anyone you were together?" Mr. Finnigan asked cautiously, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I'm a horrid friend," Seamus said quietly, head hanging again.

"I can explain Mr. Finnigan," Ginny spoke up when she noticed the discomfort this was causing Seamus. "You know Dean Thomas correct?" Each parent nodded before she continued. "Well, Seamus and Dean have been best mates since first year. The end of my fourth year I started dating Dean. We lasted through most of the school year and broke up a year ago."

"A year ago?" Mrs. Finnigan asked, making the connection. "Tell me you didn't steal your best mate's girl friend Seamus."

"Look mum, it wasn't anything we _meant_ to happen. We ended up falling in love while she was with Dean and then she broke up with him. That night I couldn't sleep and went down to the common room to think, but she was there. We've been a couple ever since."

"Since the same night!" she shrieked back at him.

"Love, calm down a bit," his dad said. "We have to discuss this calmly or we won't get anything figured out."

"How did you end up married to my daughter then?" Ginny's dad asked with forced calmness, speaking for the first time since he came in hollering at her.

"I asked her to marry me last night," Seamus started to explain. "We first planned to wait until she graduated, for obvious reasons, but, well…"

"I'll take it from here Seamus, it's my part to tell," Ginny interrupted. "Mum, I didn't want the wedding you would have planned for me. And I know I would have had no say in the matter. The only things I'd be allowed to pick are my dress, my attendants and my groom. Instead of a wedding I would have probably hated, I asked Seamus to elope with me. He said he wanted to get married whenever worked for me. This is my fault. I'm sorry mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan."

"I can't believe you'd do something so irresponsible Ginevra," her mother scolded. "Honestly, I thought you had more brains than that."

"She has as much brains as you have," Seamus said angrily. He was still sore about Dean insulting Ginny and he never did take kindly to anyone insulting his wife – even I it was her own mother. Even if she had only been his girlfriend still, you wouldn't want to insult her in front of him. Ginny didn't even bother to stop him; she knew what he was going to say in her defense and it was just what she planned to say too.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley blinked.

"I said she has as much brains as you have," he repeated.

"Seamus," his mother cried, appalled at his bad manners. "I taught you better manners than that!"

"I don't care about manners right now mum!" he said loudly before turning back to his mother-in-law. "She's no less irresponsible than you are. She has no less brain than you have. She loves me and wanted to marry me," he said fiercely. "She did what she knew would let her be happy with me forever. Just like you did."

No one said anything. The Weasley's both knew he was right. Of course, when they eloped it was in part due to the war; they loved each other and wanted to be together forever. The Finnigan's were surprised at the conviction in his tone. At least they knew now how strongly he felt for the girl. Tim was smiling smugly. He had been closely watching people this whole time and could tell that between Ginny trying to take the full blame for Seamus and Seamus defending Ginny even against her mother, they were losing their anger slowly. Ginny, who was still seated next to Seamus, leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. Her mum could be bloody terrifying to stand up to.

"Can I speak to you privately Seamus?"

* * *

"Tell me why you eloped," Seamus' dad ordered. They were standing outside of the Hog's Head now, avoiding the eavesdropping of the others.

"Look dad," he sighed, "I know how much you wanted to see me get married, how proud you were going to be to see me there. I know I really let you down."

"Seamus that's not important right this minute," he shook his head. "I asked you something specific. Tell me why you eloped."

Seamus couldn't tell if his father was angry or not. His tone was completely neutral and it unnerved him not to have a read on him. "I really love her dad," he answered honestly. "She's something different you know. I asked her to marry me, she said yes. She asked me to elope with her, I said yes. It's that simple. She wanted me to and I did it and got a beautiful wife out of it. I don't regret it."

"How do you know you'll love her forever though?" he pressed. "You're only 17-years-old and haven't even graduated yet."

"I just know I will dad. I'm really in love with Ginny. I've known her since my second year, and once she got with Dean I just got to know her so much better. If I had a single doubt, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me. When I think of my future I see her there with me. Honestly dad, it's just a feeling deep inside me. It's forever with her."

"I _am_ very disappointed that I didn't get to see you wed, but I still have pride for you," his dad said. "This was sudden and you're young, but I can tell how much you care for her. And it's obvious she cares just as much. Now, a father is supposed to give his son advice before marriage, I'll just have to give it too you a little late. Don't take her for granted Seamus. Don't be afraid to fall in love with her over and over again. And never be afraid to show her how much you love her. Work together and you'll have a happy, successful marriage."

"Thanks dad," Seamus smiled. "I really thought you'd be freaking out on me right now."

"As long as you're happy Seamus," he said pulling him into a hug before going back inside. Seamus just pulled his chair back out to sit down when Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Don't get comfortable young man. I need to have a few words with you myself."

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Ginevra also," Mr. Finnigan said. The two newlyweds share a worried look before nodding and leaving the table. Both mums turned on Tim once the four were out of earshot.

"They've really been a secret couple?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," he nodded. "And I really did ask her out yesterday too if you're wondering. No one had any idea. For the past year so many guys have been asking her out and she'd decline every invitation. There were a ton of rumors and theories as to the why, but no one ever thought it was Seamus."

"And I can assume the whole school knows now?"

"Oh yes, breakfast was quite a show," he smirked.

"Maybe you should tell us a condensed version?" Mrs. Finnigan asked.

"Alright Aunt Andrea. Someone noticed the ring and her brother caught wind of the commotion they were making about it and came down the table, demanding answers. I don't think they were going to tell anyone yet" he said thoughtfully, "because when Seamus said he gave her the ring she looked really shocked. Anyways, Dean, who is so not over her yet, came and started demanding reasons he'd give her a ring. When she said they were married Dean tried to go after Seamus, then Ron tried."

"Ronald tried to fight him?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Oh that boy is in all sorts of trouble when I get a hold of him."

"Dean said he was disgusted with Seamus," Tim went on, "which set Ginny off. He made the awful mistake of raising his voice to her and Seamus warned him not to again. Dean ignored the threat and when he did it _again_ a minute later Seamus took a step towards him. This is where Dean made the awful mistake to call her a tramp."

"Oh no," Seamus' mum muttered while Ginny's simply gasped. Tim nodded gravely.

"Seamus lost it Aunt Andrea. It took us a long time to get him off Dean, who had a broken jaw. The amazing part though, as soon as she grabbed his arm he calmed down."

"Really?" Mrs. Finnigan asked surprised. "As soon as she grabbed his arm?"

"The second she did," he confirmed, "like the contact was all he needed."

"Well, I'll be," Mrs. Finnigan mused. "Maybe they are good for each other. Seamus in a temper is a terrible thing and almost impossible to stop."

"Do you think they're a good couple Tim?" Mrs. Weasley asked, curious of his opinion since he actually sees them together.

"Very much Mrs. Weasley," he said earnestly. "I've spent the whole day with them and they go together brilliantly!"

"I'll have to see them together myself. I think I'm loosening up to this, even if I think it's a rash decision. Any boy who will stand up to me when I'm in a mood to defend her is okay in my book."

"Yes and if she can handle my Seamus in a temper, and apparently defend him too, she sounds good to me."

Tim grinned. His work here was done.

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Weasley asked right from the start.

"Look Mr. Weasley, you may be angry, but the fact is I love your daughter. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I won't apologize for eloping with her if that's what you're looking for. It's what she wanted and it's what I wanted. All I can tell you is what I told my father, I know it's forever with her."

Mr. Weasley didn't respond right away. He spent many minutes just staring at the boy. This was apparently now his son-in-law; someone who he'd have to spend a lot of time with for the rest of his life. He couldn't really be angry with him for eloping – he had done the same thing after all – but he believed his daughter and this boy were too young to be married. He was older when he eloped with Molly. Still, he could tell Seamus was sincerely in love with his daughter and meant what he was saying. He tried to recall the anger he had when Ron had told him a boy had "taken Ginny away last night and _made_ her marry him"; he simply couldn't. Ginny readily took the blame for this boy about that. There was really only one thing he could do, however much he didn't want to do it.

Ever so slowly he extended his hand out to Seamus, "Welcome to the family."

Seamus happily took his hand. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"What do you plan to do now? With school and everything?"

"Well at school I suppose we'll just go on as if we were dating," he shrugged. "And after I graduate I know we'll live together. She can move in to my house for the summer and over the school year I'll be getting a job and a flat of my own – well it'll be of _our_ own now."

"I see you've at least thought this through." Seamus nodded, even if he'd only come up with the plan a few hours ago. "If anything comes up and you need a place to stay, you're always welcomed at the Burrow. You are family now after all."

* * *

"So Ginevra…"

"Please call me Ginny, Mr. Finnigan. Ginevra is only my name with my parents and even then only when I'm in trouble."

"I'm sorry," he nodded. "That's what I heard you called."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My point exactly."

Mr. Finnigan chuckled lightly. "Ginny it is, but you must call me Kyle then. You are my daughter-in-law now so it's proper," he grinned.

"I'll work on that…Kyle."

"Brilliant! Now, Ginny, why did you elope?"

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see him married like you wanted to Mr. Fin…Kyle. He knew you'd be upset about…" She stopped as he started chuckling some more. "Would you care to tell me what's so funny?"

"You're just like Seamus," he laughed. "I asked the same question he gave the same wrong answer. I asked a specific question and that's all I'd like answered. Why'd you eloped?"

"I love him and he asked me to marry him," she answered simply. "We would have waited, I still have another whole year of school and all, but when he mentioned my mum planning my wedding I had no desire for it. I can see it now," she said her face scrunching in distaste. "Lots of pink, ribbons all over, insane amounts of frill anywhere it will fit, flowers that I hate. You see the trend?" He nodded with an amused smile and she continued on. "Anyways, we wanted to get married, so we did."

"And how do you know you'll love him forever? From what I gathered you're only 16-years-old with another whole year of school ahead of you."

"With all due respect, Kyle, I think I know how I feel about him better than you do. We had gradually gotten to know each other over the years and we love each other. It's that simple. I know, in the depths of my heart, he's forever."

"You really are just like Seamus you know. He answered almost the same exact thing."

"Well he is my husband," she said with a soft smile.

"Which brings me to what else I have to say," he grinned. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Kyle."

Both pairs made it back to the table at the same time. Ginny was relieved to see her dad and Seamus both smiling. She finally felt things were going to work out.

"Arthur dear, why don't you and Mr. Finnigan take Tim here over to another table," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "He can tell you the story he just told us. We'd like our turn with these two." Once the three were at another table both mums turned to the pair in front of them with unreadable expressions. "Timmy told us about your lovely breakfast this morning."

"Which parts?" Seamus groaned.

"Many parts," Mrs. Finniagan answered sternly. "How about we start with where you beat up your best mate?"

"You weren't there mum. He was _screaming_ at her and he called her an _awful_ name! I was just defending her. It's not my fault he didn't stop when I warned him," he defended himself.

"Tim told us what he said Seamus," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "I thank you for defending my daughter. We'd just like to urge you to control your temper."

"Though according to Timmy" Mrs. Finnigan half smiled, "she calmed you down in seconds afterwards." Seamus and Ginny both blushed as he nodded his head.

"Now Ginny," he mum asked, "did Ronald try to fight Seamus here after you told him you were married?"

"Yes," she answered honestly "but I think he was just thrown for a loop. It all was really sudden. Not that that makes it okay, but he relaxed quickly."

"I'll be speaking with him then. I did not raise my sons to fight for no reason. At least Seamus had been defending you. Ronald seems to have just been angry."

"Now, Ginny, I'd like to thank you for defending Seamus against Dean too," his mum spoke up. "Timmy said when he called Seamus disgusting you jumped in for him."

"Yes."

"Alright. You two take some time to talk amongst yourselves please. We'd like to discuss a few things with our husbands."

They watched their mums walk away before Ginny turned to Seamus. "What happened with my dad?"

"Basically he welcomed me to the family," he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "And he said if we need a place to stay at any time the Burrow is always available."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed. "I was worried about what he could have said."

"What about my dad? I wasn't expecting him to call you away."

"He told me to call him Kyle. It's a little weird. He asked why we eloped and he asked how I knew I'd love you forever. Then he welcomed me to the family," she smiled. "Oh and he said we answered almost exactly the same."

"I think this is all going to work out Princess," he grinned back at her. "I think everyone here is okay with it."

"Isn't it wonderful love?" She leaned over and gave him a slow, deep kiss. They separated immediately upon the sound of a throat clearing.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Tim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sod off Timmy. I'm kissing my wife." Seamus pulled her straight back into a kiss, ignoring the laugh his cousin emitted.

"Alright! Enough!" Tim said after a full two minutes of snogging with no sign of stopping.

"Just because you don't have a wife to kiss doesn't mean I shouldn't," Seamus said smugly.

"Oh leave him be Seamus," Ginny said, swatting his arm playfully. "Who would want to sit around and watch two people snog?"

"Your parents," Tim answered.

"What?" Seamus and Ginny asked at the same time, heads turning to see that their parents were, indeed, staring.

"Don't worry. They're just observing," Timmy said dismissively. "I told them you make a good couple together so they're just checking. I'm sure they'll be heading over now that they're caught though."

As if on cue the four parents rose and crossed back to the table they all started at.

"We've discussed things and we're each ready to approve of this marriage," Mr. Finnigan smiled. "We've also decided that you're welcome to live at either of our houses until you get your own place."

"As for the rest of the school year, you'll need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about sleeping arrangements," Mrs. Weasley said. "Married couples are supposed to share a bed and we're sure he'll agree. Go to him after you return to the castle."

"We'd also suggest you speak to him about next year," Mrs. Finnigan added. "It'll be hard on you both. I'm sure he can work something out to make it easier for you as a couple."

"As for right now though we'd like you to go enjoy what little bit is left of your Hogsmeade day," Mr. Weasley finished.

Like their parents said Dumbledore had set them up with a room of their own. He said once he'd heard word o the breakfast fiasco he'd been deciding the best option for them. Since this was the first time he'd had married students in the school there was no procedure and he had to make it up as he went. He added that he had already planned to temporarily move Seamus, who has two dorm mates angry with him and now he'd just have to move them both. He hadn't come to any solution for the next year, but he promised to give it thought and get back to them. They both thanked him profusely, apologizing for any inconvenience they were causing him with their actions. He accepted their thanks and apologizes with a twinkle in his eye.

The house elves moved most of their stuff for them, but both were directed to collect any stray items left behind in their dorms. Seamus waited in the common room while Ginny went to her room and grabbed anything that was let behind. Once she returned they went to Seamus' room together and, after a slight confrontation with Ron and Dean, they were fully moved into their new room – where they were currently snuggling in their new bed.

"I'd say things worked out wonderfully. What do you think Princess?"

"Do I get to stay with you forever?" she asked sleepily.

"Forever and a day Princess," he answered.

"Then I think they worked out brilliantly," she said before drifting off to sleep.

Seamus kissed the forehead of his sleeping wife one last time before drifting off to sleep himself with a content smile.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
